1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical LED device uses an LED chip as an initial light source to produce a first color light. The first color light emitted from the LED chip strikes a fluorescent substance dispersed within the LED device to generate a second color light. The second color light mixes with the first color light to form a resultant light having a desired color, such as a white light. However, the LED device emits light with only one color temperature, so when the color temperature is needed to change, the LED device also needs to be replaced, which is costly.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED device which can overcome the described limitations.